Soul Calibur/Elysium
Secondary Kamen Riders Hiragana Soul Calibur Dragonfly Angel |type = Spiritual embodiment of Soul Calibur |ally = yes |affiliation = Astral Chaos |homeworld = Earth (World of Soulcalibur) |firstepisode = The Shooting Star's Trail ~A.D. 1586~ (as Soul Calibur Ridewatch) Time Jackers Divided ~A.D. 2019~ (as Elysium) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Yumi Hara Laura Post (English)}} is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI, and a character also appearing in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Elysium is the spiritual manifestation of Soul Calibur as Inferno is to Soul Edge. History Elysium is the entity that guides the wielder of the Soul Calibur, "born" from the purification ritual that created Soul Calibur. Created from half of Algol's soul, the ritual was flawed due to Algol's lust for power, giving rise to a will that was similar in nature to Soul Edge's own. The tribe assigned to guard Soul Calibur recognized this and sealed the sword's will away, implementing rules to safeguard against the possibility that Soul Calibur's similarities to Soul Edge ran deeper than reading its wielder's soul and shapeshifting. Personality Elysium is a spirit of fierce judgment. She is solely focused on her intention to destroy Soul Edge and its wielder. While she is seemingly benevolent of nature, she is ruthless in her pursuit of her ultimate destiny, willing to take anything she needs, in order to fulfill it. Her intentions are pure as she wants to prevent her brother Inferno from causing destruction of the world and has a strong sense of justice, but they can cause her to be manipulative and ruthless. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy:' Elysium has the ability to communicate within a person's thoughts. Demonstrated in her conversations with Taki. *'Time Alteration Immunity:' Elysium, and by proxy, Soul Calibur can exist outside of time and the changes into the Soulcalibur VI timeline does not affect her at all. The same can be said for her evil counterpart and the cursed sword. . Weakness Forms - Knight= Knight - Kaixa= Kaixa - Garren= Garren Ace Form - Ibuki= Ibuki - Gatack= Gatack Rider Form Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episode 68 - Zeronos= Zeronos Altair Form - Ixa= Ixa Burst Mode - Diend= Diend - Accel= Accel - Birth= Birth - Meteor= Meteor - Beast= Beast - Baron= Baron Banana Arms Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episode 68 - Mach= Mach - Specter= Specter Damashii - Brave= Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 - Cross-Z= - Cross-Z Magma= Cross-Z Magma }} - Geiz= Kamen Rider Geiz }} - Taki Supreme Type= Supreme Type Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.7 cm *'Rider Weight': 103.4 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 47.2 t *'Kicking Power': 83.5 t *'Maximum Jump height:' 94.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 0.9 sec. *'Maximum Flight Speed': 37044 km/h is Taki's . It is accessed by upgrading Genesis Type by inserting the Soul Calibur Supreme Ridewatch into the 's D '3 Slot, and the Taki Miridewatch into the D '9 Slot. In this form, Taki Supreme Type's primary weapon is the Soul Calibur HeiSaber, which is essentially Soul Calibur adopting the form of 's along with the on her back that grant her the ability to fly. In this form, Taki's stats is on par with Zi-OTrinity, with the only main difference that the latter still has the superior kicking and jumping power. However, her punching power surpasses GeizRevive Goretsu and sharing the same running speed as GeizRevive Shippu. As the new wielder of the spirit sword, Taki is able to fight on par with the revived Nightmare, effortlessly defeating him despite having retained his raw brute strength while wielding an incomplete Soul Edge. Taki also retains Imperial Type's ability to use Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz's personal weapons. In this form, though, she now has access to the and . Supreme Type consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. 'Q' stands for 'Quartz'. ** - Supreme Type's face plate. A multi-layer structure using a special metal , it has a role to protect the Soul Sigil. ** - An information aggregation unit located within the 'Kamen' symbol on the forehead inside the Quantum Dial. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, comprehensively diagnose the residual energy and damage situation and adjust the system step of Taki Supreme Type. ** - The visor that spells "Rider". The current state of Taki Supreme Type is displayed by gathering sensors with a viewing angle of 300 ° in a compound eye shape. ** - The two sensors integrated on both sides of the Indication Lens Amaterasu. The on the right predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing. Meanwhile, the on the left measures spatial information, such as the distance between Taki Supreme Type and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. ** - The jaw armor. It is formed from , an extendable flexible material, and is wrapped around the jaw section. It contains tremendous shock-absorbing capability and pressure-dispersing performance. ** - The human-like mouth sculpted mouthplate surrounding the Crusher Band. It reduces aftershocks from physical damage to the face, preventing additional damage to Taki's head. Additionally, this allows Taki to breathe through poisonous fumes. It also has a voice modulation functionality in order to conceal the wearer's identity while in the suit. ** - The metal frame surrounding the face. It is composed of Tri-Graphenium. ** - The 'buttons' on both sides of the Caliber Supreme Q. It is an information management unit that stores combat data. It manages the battle database and records the information sent from the Soul Signal. * - The chest and shoulder armor. A metal coating called Tri-Graphenium has been applied. In addition to raising durability, a special frame , and by forming a special energy field called . As a result, the Quantum Light Tecter is not only lightweight, but is also 600 times stronger than steel. It is capable of withstanding attacks from Malfested enemies. * - The chestpiece device embedded into the center of the chest armor. It is actually a central circuit that contained archived data of Elysium's memories of her previous wielders, as well as allowing Taki to archive data of Second Riders (from to ), which gives Taki the mastery of their abilities. * - The blue green band which runs vertically from Taki's head to the . It converts energy created by the Driver into bioenergy. * - The bodysuit. It automatically hardens itself at areas that are just about to get hit, reducing overall impact damage. Otherwise, it is extremely flexible, and the hardening and unhardening operations allow for combat behavior that far exceeds the capabilities of the user when untransformed. Furthermore, it is equipped with a special frame Twin Quartzer, by forming a special energy field called Elysium Riser, it is possible to double the speed of repairing damage. * - The arms. In addition to the five times the amount of tubing, the arm's strength is increased to a tenfold, enclosed with a density five times high as usual. * - The forearm armor. It is made of , and reinforces the connection between the side of the arm and the back of the hands. Its absorbant and has pinpoint dispersion properties to shield the arms from damage has been greatly improved. * - The hands. With soft metal armor made of Smooth Graphenium, the destructive power at the time of punching by metal armor is increased, covering the fingertips and the back of the hand, the overall performance has been increased by two levels compared with the conventional type. * - The legs. In addition to the five times the amount Nanotube Muscle covering, the leg's strength and kicking power is increased to a tenfold, enclosed with the five times as usual. * - The shin armor. Due to being made of Smooth Graphenium, shock absorbing power and pressure dispersion performance have been greatly improved. * - The shoes. With soft metal armor made of Smooth Graphenium, the overall performance has been raised by two steps compared to the conventional type, such as an increase in jumping force by the action of anti-gravity sole, and improvement of destructive power at the time of kicking by metallic armor at the tip. * - The kneepads. It reads combat data on the field and sends it to the helmet. It is installed at various parts of the body, instantaneously measures information on impacts and objects received, and sends it to the Soul Sigil. This form has several different finishers: *Ziku-Driver finishers: ** : ** : ** : *Soul Calibur HeiSaber finishers: ** : ***'Knight:' Taki summons , which it unleashes an earsplitting ultrasonic scream to impair the enemy. ***'Ixa:' A projection of the sun appears behind Taki's back before she executes a variation of the Ixa Judgment, by slashing the enemy while holding the sword in reverse grip. ***'Brave:' Taki coats the blade with fiery and icy energy before slashing the enemy. ***'Cross-Z:' Taki unleashes an energy Chinese dragon at the enemy. ** : ** : Has two variations: ***Taki brands the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's blade, coating it with holy energy. She then flies and dives at the enemy to deliver multiple slashes while airborne before finishing off with the final slash. ***Taki coats the Soul Calibur HeiSaber's blade with holy energy before launching a shockwave that when it hits the enemy, trapping them in a crystal prison. Taki would then fly into the air and dive and finish off the enemy with a powerful slash. *Zikan Jaclaw finisher: **'Noko Mode': *** '|スーパーのこ切斬|Sūpā Noko Setsuzan}}: Taki uses the power of a Ridewatch or a Miridewatch in the Zikan Jaclaw in Noko Mode for a powerful slashing attack. ****'Ridewatch': *****'Amazon': Taki executes Amazon's Super Great Slice finisher using the Zikan Jaclaw that cleaving the enemy in half. Supreme Type's ending theme is "Hear Me". Appearances: Taki Gaiden Episodes 85-87 }} Possessions Bandicam 2018-11-13 23-33-28-411.jpg|Goro Izumi Bandicam 2019-03-22 14-00-45-956.png| Bandicam 2019-04-01 20-56-43-208.png| Behind the Scenes Portrayal Elysium is voiced by . When possessing a human host she is portrayed by their respective actors: *When possessing Goro Izumi, she is portrayed by *When possessing , she is portrayed by |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} *When possessing , she is portrayed by |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} In the English dub, she is voiced by Laura Post. Notes *As her brother Inferno is considered to be the Soulcalibur equivalent to , Elysium would be one to Evol's antithesis, . Vernage is the Queen of Mars residing as a spirit with 's bracelet. Elysium serves as the spirit of Soul Calibur itself. Both oppose the tyranny of their respective adversaries. **Unlike Vernage, however, Elysium is nowhere as benign as she (and by proxy, Soul Calibur) is meant to be compared to the former. As she is as equally ruthless as Inferno in terms of corrupting her wielders in order to promote her ruthless form of order. In the story, Elysium is portrayed as somewhat anti-heroic, as she often questions Taki's methods and insistent interference with Sougo and Geiz's fated battle. *In the original timeline, Elysium takes the appearance of Sophitia Alexandra due to Patroklos Alexander's choice. In the new timeline, she was mentioned by Zasalamel's Soul Chronicle. In the story, she appears only as a spirit form, and does not hesitate to possess other people if needed, as shown when she does to Goro Izumi and and even transform into Second Riders that come before him. **Unlike Zi-O and/or Geiz, Elysium can transform into any (Second) Rider without a Rider Armor, like and , and like the latter, the belts of the Rider she transforms into is present. *Ironically, even though Elysium embodies the full extent of most Secondary Riders' ruthless and antiheroic traits, most of her counterparts ( , , , , (both and ), , , and ) were heroic team players. **Her antiheroic and non-cooperative counterparts include , , , , , , , , , and lastly, . See also *Inferno External links *Elysium in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Category:Antiheroes Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Non human riders